


The Great cookie eating contest

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, general humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title for summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great cookie eating contest

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3w8yfz/cookies_by_ardenlolo09_on_deviantart/cxubdvs?context=3
> 
> Source: http://ardenlolo09.deviantart.com/art/Cookies-577197817

Nora sat at the head of the table, presiding over the contest. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had a large plate of cookies before them, freshly baked. A small crowd of students were whispering and swapping Lein cards, feverishly betting.

"Okay, the rules are as follows. On my signal, you will eat the cookies. The first to finish will be declared the winner! Any questions?" Nora asked.

Team RWBY collectively shook their heads, eyeing each other as their hands hovered over the warm cookies.

"You're going down, sis!" Yang said, cracking her knuckles.

"In your dreams!" Ruby shot back.

"I'll show you how it's done." Weiss interjected.

Blake smiled, but said nothing.

"On your marks... get set... EAT COOKIES!" Nora cried.

The girls all grabbed the first cookie and put it into their mouths, to frantic chanting from the crowd.

Eyes widened as the warm dough and gooey chocolate chips hit each girl's tastebuds, stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh wow." Blake mumbled.

"These are so good!" Yang said, two more cookies in hand, frozen on the way to her mouth.

Weiss swallowed before sighing. "It's rude to speak with your mouth full, you do know that?"

Ruby choked back laughter, covering her mouth. She finished her cooked and wiped a tear from her eye as she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked, the race derailed for the moment.

"Weiss, it's supposed to be a race. You can't bring that attitude to the table." Ruby laughed.

"Okay! Let's try this again!" Nora said, shaking her head. "Three, two one- go!"

RWBY resumed the challenge, now adjusted to the perfectly-cooked cookies.

Ruby was practically inhaling her pile, Weiss economically demolished each cookie in turn, whilst Yang attempted to fill each cheek before swallowing. Blake took her time.

Yang's approach led to her flagging compared to Ruby and Weiss, rubbing her jaw as she tried to keep up, but the consistency meant she had to chew the delicious cookies thoroughly before being able to move on.

It came down to the wire between Ruby and Weiss, but as Weiss picked up the last cookie on her plate, Ruby tilted her own, and aside from a few crumbs, it was clean.

"We have a winner!" Nora announced, several members of the crowd groaning as they realized their mistake of betting on someone other than Ruby.

Yang stacked the last five cookies on her plate and looked over to Blake, who had triple the amount on her own plate.

"C'mon Blake, you didn't even try to win."

"Oh, I win alright." Blake said, a small smile forming. "I can't wait until you all crash, plus I get free cookies."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang ruefully looked at one another.

"I honestly hadn't thought of that." Weiss admitted.

Yang smacked her forehead. "Neither did I. And have you guys ever seen Ruby hyper?"

Ruby had a manic grin on her face

.


End file.
